An axial gap electronic motor is an electronic motor in which a pair of rotors is opposingly disposed in an axial direction at both sides of a disc-shaped stator with predetermined gaps, as shown in, for example, prior art example 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S60-128838). This axial gap electronic motor can be shortened in its length in the axial direction as compared with a radial gap electronic motor, and includes the advantage of being capable of making the electronic motor itself thin.
Incidentally, in the conventional axial gap electronic motor, a stator is formed by integrally molding an entire body including teeth and a bearing portion with a resin, after a bearing portion for a rotor output shaft is coaxially disposed in its inner circumferential portion, after a coil is wound around each groove of the teeth (iron core) formed into a ring shape.
However, the stator as in the above described prior art has the following problem in manufacturing. Namely, the teeth is in the ring shape, and therefore when the coils for three phases, for example, are wound around it, it is necessary to wind the coil of each phase every two layers while rotating the teeth. This requires introduction of a special, expensive and exclusive automatic winding machine.
It is necessary to bind a connecting wire of each phase by a binding band after the coil is wound around the teeth, but it is difficult to automate the operation, and therefore the operation is performed manually in the prior art. Accordingly, productivity is low, and reduction in cost by mass production cannot be attained.
For example, in prior art example 2, (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-253635) a ring-shaped ring spool and six small spools to be mounted to the ring spool are included, and a stator is easily assembled by mounting a first stator iron core and a second stator iron core, which are the result of dividing of a stator iron core into two, from both sides of the ring spool.
However, for example, in the method described in the prior art example 2, the coil is wound around the iron core after the iron core is assembled into the ring spool, and therefore not only the winding of the coil is complicated, but also the line diameter of the coil is limited.
Beside them, for example, prior art example 3 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H06-327208) discloses a stator structure of an axial gap electronic motor in which a plurality of stator blocks fixed with a resin are arranged concentrically along a space between an inner case and an outer case, but this prior art example does not have positioning means for accurately positioning the stators, and therefore positioning on fixing the stator with a resin is difficult.
As described in, for example, prior art example 4 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-84698), the method, in which after the stator core is divided and connected in a bar shape, it is assembled to bend it in an annular shape, is generally performed in a radial gap motor. However, in an axial gap electronic motor, the method of forming the stator by dividing it into each tooth, and finally forming it in an annular shape is not found out yet.